1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to distributing fluid, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for distributing fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus for distributing fluid, such as a showerhead, for example, may receive fluid and distribute the fluid out a fluid dispensing end for various purposes such as bodily cleansing, for example. However, some known apparatuses for bodily cleansing have only a fixed-size fluid dispensing end, and thus are not easily adaptable to particular cleaning functions such as cleaning internal orifices, for example. Although other known fluid dispensing apparatuses do include selectable fluid dispensing ends of different sizes, these known apparatuses do not provide a simple mechanism for offering these selectable fluid dispensing ends of different sizes. Still other known fluid dispensing apparatuses provide only a single rate of fluid flow that is not automatically variable with the selected size of fluid dispensing end. These apparatuses may therefore disadvantageously offer too little fluid flow for general bodily cleansing, or an unduly high rate of flow for cleansing internal orifices, for example.